


How Did I Get so Lucky With You?

by Kirbygirl81



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also Sugamama is the "use protection" mom, Also multi-chapter fic of different important events in the pure ships life, KageHina will give the purest of the pure advice about dates, M/M, Noya gives really good advice about "sexy times", TSUKIYAMA IS SO PURE, and daichi is really good with anniversary gifts, and there will be light smut maybe??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbygirl81/pseuds/Kirbygirl81
Summary: "How did I get so lucky with you, Tadashi?""Dunno, but I'm expecting a proposal by the time we're twenty-seven!"





	1. The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> inhales
> 
> my pure ship that has yet to join "Collab With Me?"
> 
> yes they are joining that
> 
> and this is a cute little side fic I'll be writing when I have no motivation for bigger fics (Which will be coming soon, ones angst and ones super fluffy you have nO IDEA)

The first time they kissed was when they were thirteen. After seven months of dating, Tsukishima finally asked if Yamaguchi was okay with kissing him. 

“Tadashi... Can I ask you something?” That’s how this all started. The blushing mess of a thirteen-year-old wanted to feel the other's lips against his and really seal the deal of yes, they were gay and yes, they were truly attracted to each other, and it wasn’t just one sided.

“Yeah, go ahead, Kei!” The shorter boy smiled, turning to his boyfriend. “Wait, you’re red, are you okay?” He moved closer, feeling Tsukishima’s forehead.

“I... I’m fine. I just really wanna ask you something, but you can’t laugh, okay?” The blonde waited for a nod from his significant other before breathing, looking into his eyes. “C-Can I... Can I kiss you, Tadashi?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, his face becoming flushed. This was the question he had been waiting five months for. He wanted - no needed - to feel the Megane's lips right against his. “G-Go ahead, Kei, please.”

Tsukishima nodded, smiling slightly at the other boy. They both leant in, their lips gently brushing against each other. “I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?” Tsukishima asked quietly.

“Please do, dummy.” The black haired male giggled softly, smiling.

The taller male carefully closed the distance between their lips, kissing his boyfriend gently. Their lips connected like puzzle pieces, and their bodies were stuck in a hug, but nonetheless, this kiss was what they had anticipated for months.

After a few seconds, Yamaguchi pulled away, resting his forehead against the meganes. Whispering out a soft, “I love you, Kei,” was more than enough to make Tsukishima’s heart melt. The smaller boy was so precious and perfect to him, and he wouldn’t ask for it any other way.

“I love you too, Tadashi...”


	2. That Same Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Y'know... I remember when you confessed. It was honestly the most adorable thing ever."
> 
> "Oh hush," Tsukishima rolled his eyes, his arm wrapping around the others waist. "It couldn't be the most adorable thing ever, because that is you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're baaaaaack!
> 
> I'm so sorry I don't update this at all! I've been super busy! I'll try to get more of this up soon!

At age fourteen, Tsukishima went through tons. Sure, he had been dealing with a lot in his classes, and on top of that he took up volleyball.   
  
"Kei!" Yamaguchi walked up near the blonde during their lunch hour, blocking his sunlight. "You don't have practice after school, right? Can we walk home together?"  
  
"Of course," the Megane looked up from his space on the grass. "Sit down, we're by the same tree that I confessed to you at last year."  
  
The shorter male nodded, sitting next to his boyfriend. He placed his head on the others shoulder, a small smile appearing on his face. "Y'know... I remember when you confessed. It was honestly the most adorable thing ever."  
  
"Oh hush," Tsukishima rolled his eyes, his arm wrapping around the others waist. "It couldn't be the most adorable thing ever, because that is you."  
  
"... Kei, no, that's gay," Yamaguchi giggled, hiding his now pink face in the crook of the blondes neck.  
  
"Well it sure as hell isn't hetero, Tadashi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless these boys. 
> 
> If you'd like to chat, my Tumblr is gaysaltfairy.tumblr.com
> 
> Or alternatively my Instagram is fallen.frost

**Author's Note:**

> exhales
> 
> P U R E
> 
> Also, if you'd like to leave an idea for a big time in their lives, comment it! (Yes I'll take smut comments you sinners)
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about anything my tumblr is - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/levi-the-ace
> 
> Or alternatively, my Instagram is fallen.frost


End file.
